


Prompt: Witch

by Mouse_Writes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_Writes/pseuds/Mouse_Writes
Summary: Mila is called into Ravnfeld at the request of an old friend, though he gave no reason for needing her. On her way into town, she has to deal with the townspeople's fear of her and her abilities.





	Prompt: Witch

**Author's Note:**

> An older piece from Inktober 2015, I took it and gave it a face-lift. Maybe I'll do more with Mila and the little girl. Who knows?

Unlike most people, the rain hardly bothered me. I liked it quite a bit, actually. It was always so cool against my skin, as if washing away all the pain and weight. Then again, I was quite unlike most people that came my way. That’s why I lived so far out of town. Unfortunately, I was overdue to visit the chief of Ravnfeld, to advise him on some trivial matter.

As I entered the town, though, the easy-going feeling abandoned me at the gate. Like a bloodhound catching a scent, all the town guards seemed to hone in on me, the braver few approaching with sneers and pointed remarks. Forcing me to a halt, it took everything I had not to shove between them. Doing that would certainly only spell trouble.

Two guards in particular stepped up to me. It was the shorter and fatter of the two that spoke first. “Where’s the little magician going?” His tone of voice and expression on his face made me want to introduce his face to the contents of a manure cart.

“To visit your chief. Now, get out the way or I’ll tell him his guards are the reason I am late.”

His expression fell into something like embarrassment and annoyance but, nonetheless, he and his friend stepped aside and I pushed past them.

The rest of the way through town was plagued by dirty looks but nobody else stopped me and I was able to make it to the chief’s Hall of Meeting. I'd rolled my eyes when he told me what the building was called. I entered the huge construct and was immediately greeted by a stern-faced guardswoman. "State your name and business," she instructed.

“It's alright, Tilda. I asked her to come.” The chief appeared behind the woman's shoulder. He was a man of about thirty years, with a kind enough face, with only the sword at his hip giving away his position within the court.

“Next time, maybe tell your dogs to heel, rather than give me trouble,” I said, glancing to the guardswoman.

“What can I say, Mila? You know they don’t like witches.”

“We’ve been over this, Rikor - I’m not a witch. I could probably turn you into a toad if I wanted to, though.”

“Ah, good thing you don’t want to then, huh?” He smiled and came forward, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a friendly embrace before releasing me. “Oh, it’s great to see you again Mila. I really must convince you to live in town. It’s safer here than out in the woods with the trolls and bandits,” he said, starting the conversation I’d heard a hundred times over.

"Rikor, what did you ask me here for?”

“Fine, fine, but we will talk about you moving here later. For now, though, there’s a child I need you to look at.”

“A child?”

“Yes. The guards found her just outside the city, unresponsive but physically unharmed. They brought her to our healer but he couldn't find anything wrong with the girl. She hasn't spoken, but she was wearing this.” From his pocket, he produced a small amulet, a bone disc burned with a single rune in its face. But it didn’t hold any magic I could sense, and seemed to be just some sort of trinket.

“You know I hate children,” I warned.

“She's just a little girl. It's not as if she can do anything to you.”

"Some of the most dangerous magic is cast by the untrained."

Rikor just shrugged and lead me back toward his office. Neither of us realized, then, just how much one little girl would affect not only our lives, but the lives of everybody in Ravnfeld.


End file.
